Jingle Beys
by FlareKai
Summary: The Bladebreakers get stuck in a hotel with the Madjestics for christmas, but worse of all, ITS IN RUSSIA! What will become of the two teams? Humorus jokes or war?


A Beyblade Christmas

Ch.1

The Bladebreakers are all sitting around the fire at a hotel. They had just won the Russian Tornament, and now they just wanted to relax for a while. Unfortunetly, they had to stay at the same hotel as the Madjestics. "Gwah-?? Who invited them?!" Tyson swung his head around and saw the group of four standing in the main entrance. There was no one there but the two teams and the people who work there. "Uhh, Tyson? Maybe staying in Russia for christmas was a BAD idea..!" Ray held up the hot chocolate to his lips and took a sip, but he didn't look too happy. Max and Kenny were playing a game on Dizzi and Kai was just leaning against the wall with his jacket on. He wasn't too thrilled about staying in Russia either. Especially when his grandfather, Voltaire, could be planing something as they speak. The Madjestics walked though the door and placed their stuff on the counter. "Excuse me, we would like the four finest room you have in thsi dump." Robert demanded. A man at the desk stood there stunned. "Dump? ...DUMP?! This is a 5 star hotel if you don't mind sir, so please! If you have to insult us, take a good look in a mirror and see what the definition of dump is!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! I AM ROBERT JURGEN! I AM FROM A FAMILY OF ROYALTY"  
"Nope! Sorry! Doesn't ring a bell! But do you mean a Royal Family or a Royal Pain"  
"What did you just say"  
"Oh no...here come the fireworks.." Tyson muttered, as him and both the teams watched the fight. In a matter of minutes, the man at the desk and Robert started arguing. Johnny, Enrique and Oliver just stood there with their arms folded and shaking their head side to side. "Same thing EVERY Christmas...Sigh." They said in unison. "Wow.. they must have real problems.." Kenny whispered to his team. "yeah, and they must have real problems staying next to the room that you three are sleeping in.." Kai turned his head away. "Say what?!" They looked at him surprisingly. The Hotel was all quiet afterwards. The only thing heard could be the crackling sounds of the fire burning the wood in the fireplace. Johnny quickly looked to his left to see why it got so quiet. "Oh no.." he siad. "What's the matter Johnny?" Enrique and Oliver question. "Huh?" Oliver looked over the not-to-happy Johnny to see the Bladebreakers all sitting there and staring at Kai whos looking in the other direction. "Oh joy..." He said with a sweat-drop, "It's the hoolagains..."

The Bladebreakers turned around and saw the three faces staring at them. "Oh great.. now they know we're here.." Tyson said lowly, and annoyed. "But wouldn't they know we were here from when they walked though the door?" Max said. "OMG! You're such a blonde!" Ray added. "Hey- WAIT!" Max froze. "..." Everyone stared at him, "Im a blonde"  
"OMG!" Eveyone But Kai Hit the ground. "When did that happen??" Max stood up with a blank look on his face. "Uhh.. why are you guys on the ground? Was it something I said? ne?" He looked around. "Guys?" In the time it took him to blink, eveyones gone. The only thing heard were three doors shutting. Max looked over at the stairs. "That noise..." He blinked. "this place has too many mice..." He sighed and sat back down infront of the fire and shrugged. "Oh well!" He started to drink the last of his hot coco.

--Room 39 The Madjestics As they walked in, Enrique closed the door. "Great. Were gonna be next door to the Breadbakers for a week.." "THATS BLADEBREAKERS, YOU DULT!" Enrigue and the others stared blankly at the empty space on the wall. They hear a muffled yell from Tyson. "Ohh kayy??" Olver gave a look. "Such nusences!" Robert sat on the king sized bed. "I clearly asked for a royal bed and what they give me is a royal pain"  
"You mean, what they gave us?" Johnny smirked. "And that means"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He looked out the window. "Nice.. REAL nice." Oliver said. "Oh look! I found beer!!" Enrique opened the little fridge that they have int he room. Theres a 6-pack of beer in there. "Ohh sweet!" Johnny pushed him out of the way. "Oh no..!" Rober put his hands over his head. "Oh god.. not now!! WHY NOW?!"

--Room 40 Bladebreakers... minus Kai  
Tyson flopped forwards on the bed and sighed. "It's no fun without Kai around. It's better when you have someone to poke fun of"  
"Either that, or you mean to have someone kill you while you sleep.. then yes..!" Kenny started up packing his things. Tyson sat up in his bed with a confused look. "What does that mean, Chief"  
"It means that Kai's already out to kill you, and all you're doing is making it worse." Ray said getting into his bed. Tyson sighed heavily. "Whatever.." Tyson got into his bed. "Uh? Heyy, where's Maxy?" Kenny looked around. Ray and Tyson sat up one last time and shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure that he'll find us later.."

--3:00 in the morning.  
--Room 39 The Madjestics.  
"Oh Lord No!" Robert hid under his covers put his pillows over his head. Apparently, the rest of his team had gotten drunk. "Heyy, hey! I know a song that we can sing!!" Johnny said, holding a can of beer. "What?" The other two leaned on him from both sides. "This"  
"No...!!!" Robert whispered to himself. 10 seconds later..

"JINGLE BELLS, TYSON SMELLS, CAUSE HE NEEDS A BATH! KENNY THINKS THAT TYSON STINKS AS KAI KICKED TYSON'S ASS- HEY! JINGLE BELLS, ROBERT TELLS, TOO MANY TALL TALES! HE TALKS SO MUCH THAT I HAVE A HUNCH AND I THINK I'M GONNA WAIL! DASHING THOUGH THE FILTH, ON A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH, OVER THE FILTH WE GO, BARFING ALL THE WAY! PEOPLE NEAR BY RUN, FROM TYSON'S SILLY PUN. THEy RUN ALL NIGHT TO STAY OUT OF SIGHT FROM TYSON'S SMELLY FRIGHT! OHHH- JINGLE BELLS, TYSON SMELLS, CAUSE HE NEEDS A BATH! KENNY THINKS THAT TYSON STINKS AS KAI KICKED TYSON'S ASS- HEY! JINGLE BELLS, ROBERT TELLS, TOO MANY TALL TALES! HE TALKS SO MUCH THAT I HAVE A HUNCH AND I THINK I'M GONNA WAIL!!"

They rocked side to side singing and tripping all over themselves.

--Upstairs, room 50 Kai "Oh.. MY GOD." His eyes were wide opened. "Sigh. My room just HAD to be above the maniacs!"

--Room 40 Bladebreakers Tyson was bunched up under his bed sheets shaking. "When will it end?!" He started to shake some more. Kenny just stayed silent, and for the first time, you could actually see his eyes! Ray, on the other hand, was sitting up and twitching. "Twitch.. Evil.. Little.. Bastards! Besides, who would wanna make up a song about Tyson anyways?" Ray went back into bed, but just as he did-

"OH JINGLE BELLS, TYSON SMELLS, CAUSE HE NEEDS A BATH! KENNY THINKS THAT TYSON STINKS AS KAI KICKED TYSON'S ASS- HEY!!--"

"...This is going to be one LONG! Night.." Ray muttered with a sigh.

-Watcha' think? That jingle bells song, mi and a friend made that up like.. last year! Im surprised that I even remembered it!! '' anyways, leave some reviews and i'll continue ok? bai bies! -- 


End file.
